


Third player

by dtd2_0 (downtowndragon_ao3)



Series: Third Partner [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK, coldrain (Japan Band)
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndragon_ao3/pseuds/dtd2_0
Summary: Masato and Toru are looking for a third player for the night, they find the perfect one.
Relationships: Masato (coldrain)/Moriuchi Takahiro, Masato (coldrain)/Yamashita Toru, Masato (coldrain)/Yamashita Toru/Moriuchi Takahiro, Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Series: Third Partner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Third player

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exorcising lockdown & college overwork energy into porn. You read the tags don't come at me <3

Skinny jeans and oversized, sleeveless shirt that left his tattoos in full view on, Taka made his way in the dancing crowd. Tonight the brunette wanted to get laid and there was no better place than his usual nightclub to hunt. Or rather to fish? He was more one to be a bait and wait for someone to come at him than to approach them. He knew the effect he had on people anyway. He rarely had to wait for long.

Today was not an exception. He was dancing on the edge of the crowd when a man joined him. Tall and large, hair a vibrant red falling before his huge eyes. Handsome, sexy. In a place where there is no innocent touch, Taka smiled at him and shifted closer, his hands finding their place on his large shoulders with a practiced ease while the man put his own on his waist. They stayed swaying like this until the burning sensation on the back on his neck was too strong to ignore.

The brunette turned his head to meet with the heavy, burning gaze of a man. His features were hard to distinguish in the dark pierced by flashing lights but Taka could make out blonde almost white hair of a tall man, slouched on one of the seats, legs spread in a relaxed pose even though his eyes were anything but relaxed.

"Is this your boyfriend?"

The redhead’s heavy lids followed his gaze, humming close to Taka’s ear. “What if he is?”

Taka faced the man again, their faces were close and the big eyes were staring down at him, dark. A playful smirk stretched the brunette’s full lips and laced his fingers behind the taller man’s neck. “Then we better give him a hell of a show.”

He pulled the man in a kiss that he was eager to answer to. It was immediately teeth and tongue, neither of them wanting to pretend it was anything but a lust drove exchange. The redhead pulled the smaller body against his own, still grinding against Taka on the music’s beat. The strong arms around his waist kept Taka still even though the brunette had no plan to shy away.

The man’s tongue made room for itself in Taka’s room like he owned it, possessively taking its twin off for a ride. It was hot, wet, with a taste of alcohol and exactly what Taka had been looking for tonight. At some point during their make out session Taka could feel a presence behind him and soon enough a body pressing against his back, hands coming to his side just above the redhead’s ones.

Breaking the kiss, Taka wasn’t surprised to see the other man standing behind him. From this close, he could make out his features. He was a handsome man, beauty different but rivaling with the redhead’s. His features showed an obvious and gorgeous mixed lineage as he looked down at Taka with his chocolate eyes, only a smirk on his lips to soften his face.

Grinning back, the brunette pushed back against the blonde’s body, head up to keep staring at the smirking man. The redhead followed, his body now trapping Taka between himself and his boyfriend. The blonde had a glance at the other man before leaning in to kiss Taka. He was slower than his boyfriend but not less dominant, his tongue tasted of alcohol too but sweeter as he forced Taka in a slower pace than what the brunette had wanted to start. The brunette complied, eager to let himself be handled by any of those guys.

The blonde let go of him and smiled at his lover, reaching for his neck over Taka’s head to kiss him as well. The brunette rested his head on the blonde's chest and stared at them sharing a sloppy yet practiced kiss.

So tall. He bites his lower lip before placing them on the redhead’s exposed neck, kissing before licking and nipping at the tender skin. He heard the man groaning in his ear and the two tall men separated.

He felt wetness on his neck as the blonde trailed his tongue there as his strong arms closed around the brunette’s waist. The redhead took Taka’s chin in his fingers and inclined his head for another kiss. Taka wondered if, from a viewer's eye, he was even visible anymore between the tall men’s bodies caging him.

But soon enough they detached from him, giving him air again. Even in the heavy, hot air of the club, Taka immediately missed the warmth of hands and mouth on his body. Thankfully the warmth came back soon enough as the redhead took his wrist and came to speak over the music close to his ear. “Let us buy you a drink.”

Taka smirked and tiptoed to speak back into his ear, the man leaning slightly to help him. “Just one?” The redhead smirked and dragged him behind himself and the blonde that was opening the way back to the seat he previously occupied.

As they came close to the table the blonde waited for the dancing duo, taking Taka close he told the brunette. “I’m Masato, and this is Toru. What’s your name?” The brunette replied. “Nice to meet you Taka.”

Toru sat and extended a hand toward the brunette in invitation. Taka smiled, sliding his fingers in the large, calloused hand and letting the man pull him on his lap, his other hand coming on his thigh, just below his asscheek to steady him. Taka passed an arm around the redhead shoulder, resting his body on his broad chest. This way he was turning his back to Masato but as he turned his head he could see the blonde smiling at him, eyes dark again. Taka smiled back. He left his attention from the men to order his drink but then leaned over the redhead to whisper in his ear. He said praises and teasing words and how he’d like to choke on both men’s cocks. The redhead groaned, and Taka started to suck on his earlobe, running his lips and tongue on its shell and teeth gently nipping at the earring and pulling slightly. The hand on his thigh squeezed deliciously.

Taka knew from experience that when you want to mess with a couple it’s important to understand their dynamic. To Taka, Toru definitely seemed to be the most submissive. Maybe he has been the one to pick Taka in the crowd and come to him, but the approval definitely came when Masato joined them. The blonde had the final word on the couple’s partner for the night. With that, Toru's touch was respectful. Despite the obvious sexual tension they set, Toru’s moves were inviting rather than imposing with his touch testing Taka’s boundaries.

“Seems like there is some secret sharing over there.” Taka stared at Masato over his shoulder, giving a playful smile to the blonde as the waiter brought their drinks.

“Don’t worry babe.” The redhead kissed under Taka’s jaw. “Just flattering words.”

Masato smiled more and shifted to sit closer, taking Taka from his boyfriend's arm to take him on his own lap. Taka let him do without a complaint, lacing his arms around his neck and smiling back at the blonde. Masato didn’t have Toru’s manners and his hand, not quite as large as Toru’s but with longer fingers, covered one buttock, finger teasing on the inside.

The blonde ran his other hand on Taka arms, inspecting his tattoos and body like he’d do for a prized pet. The brunette’s skin rubs against the heavily covered arm of the blonde, both men obviously appreciating their shared love for tattoos. Taka eagerly nudged closer as Toru passed on Taka’s drink to Masato. The blonde brought the glass to Taka's lips. He took a good, messy sip that burned his throat and escaped from the corner of his lips to drool down the column of his neck. Masato caught up, giving the drink back and pulling the brunette’s hair to force his head back. His tongue, flat on Taka’s skin collected the liquid, leaving an even wetter trail behind.

Agile fingers sneaked under Taka’s shirt, Masato keeping on with his inspection of the smooth skin. Caressing, the warm fingers moved up to cup on a pectoral and Taka bit his lips as they found one of his nipples. His lips stretched further as he saw the chocolate eyes narrow in surprise. How he loved this reaction. Masato rolled the nipple between his fingers, as if to confirm it was really the could sensation of piercing he could feel, and Taka moaned. “Oooooh. Sensitive aren’t you sweetheart? And full of surprises.”

As if the strange trance of watching his boyfriend tease another man broke, Toru perked up. “What is it?” Masato grinned at him and gave a glance around, making sure no one was eyeing his prey. He then lifted up Taka’s shirt, revealing the pierced nipples to the redhead view. Toru cursed and the blonde let the fabric fall, covering the small body.

“You are really testing our patience there. What about we cut the night short, and we take you in for a sleepover?”His grin was going ear to ear and showing off perfectly aligned white teeth, sparks of excitement in his dark eyes.“I thought you’d never ask me.”

They finished their drinks quickly, and Masato guided him out by his waist. Toru followed them after he called for a taxi. The fresh air cleared Taka’s mind a bit but instead of enjoying the contrast between the cold of the night and the heavy hot air of the night club, Toru cuddled closer against Masato who moved his hand over his shoulder in a protective move.

When the car got them, Taka sat in the middle and got his phone out. The men gave their address and Taka texted said address to Takeru with a “see u later” text. His phone buzzed not even five minute later with an answer. “Have fun, waiting for your call by 2 pm.” Taka smiled and pocketed his phone. Better safe than sorry, Takeru and him weren’t dumb enough to go hooking up around without having each other back, you never know who you end up with in this crazy world.

Neither Masato nor Toru disturbed him while he was on his phone and Taka got the feeling they knew what he was doing. It was clearly not their first time bringing a third player in and despite how handsome both of them were being taken home by two tall dudes was a bit intimidating at least.

Taka pressed against Toru, giving the redhead the attention he was lacking a bit earlier and the man put his arm around his shoulder, keeping him against his chest. Taka purposely stared at the window, avoiding to look at the driver as the city lights flash up around him and Masato’s palm found a spot in his knee.

He followed them out of the car after about a half-hour drive and was surprised to face a tall and brand-new looking building. Looking at similar buildings surrounding them, he realized they were in a rather well-to-do part of the town. But he decided to bite down his curiosity as he was dragged toward the building.

They passed a clear, clean hall and went to the elevator. Inside, Toru kept the brunette close while Masato stayed a few steps away from them. He followed them on the hallway, Masato leading the way to their apartment and opening the door for the two other men to get in.

Taka could barely take a look at the huge and clear space before a barking caught his attention. A black and white fluff ball was coming running at his feet for greeting. Crouching down, the brunette petted the long-haired chihuahua, scratching under its chin, smiling at the way the dog’s pink tongue was hanging on the side of its mouth. “Hello there.”

“Oreo.” Masato came close to Taka, crouching beside him and taking the small pet in his arms. They stood, and Taka petted Oreo a bit more. He was looking even cuter in his owner’s arms, big round eyes focused on the stranger in the room. The blonde excused himself and took the dog away, disappearing behind a door. Taka imagined the dog might have a room of his own in such a big-ass apartment.

Strong arms circled his waist from behind and Toru’s strong body was suddenly against his back. Hot breath and voice low against his ear as the redhead spoke. “You got good points there.”

An amused smile stretched the shorter man’s lips even if he knew Toru could not see him. “Hoping it can have me to get petted by you two.” His laugh, so low and rough resonated through his chest and against Taka’s back. He leaned to kiss on the exposed skin at the junction of Taka’s neck and shoulders, leaving sloppy kisses that made the brunette shiver. At the same time, one of the large hands ran down the smaller body and sneaked the tip of its fingers under Taka’s pants and underwear. The fingertips gently pressed, massaged the skin just above the pubis. “If there is something you don’t like or don’t want, tell us. Masato can act bold, but he will stop.”

Taka nodded. He wasn’t sure he needed the reassurance, but he was glad he got it anyway. He wasn’t about to go and challenge his boundaries with strangers anyway. He shifted his hips backward, rubbing his backside against the redhead’s crotch as he hummed against his ear.

“I leave for two minutes and you two start the fun without me.” Taka didn’t hear the blonde come back in the room but when he raised his eyes and despite his word he seemed excited rather than upset.

Toru laughed softly then nipped at Taka ear just like the brunette did for him earlier. “We made him wait long enough, don’t you think?”

Grabbing the brunette by the wrist, Masato smiled and nodded, leading the way to a spacious bedroom. Taka tried to not think about how expensive his surroundings looked as he was sat on the edge of the bed.

Crouching down before him, Toru started to remove the shoes of the brunette and Taka blushed from embarrassment as he noticed both men had removed theirs when they entered their home. The couple didn’t seem bothered however. Masato kneeled on the mattress behind Taka and removed the brunette’s shirt, freeing the pierced nipples which made quite an effect earlier. Stopping in his task to now remove Taka’s socks, Toru raised his head to admire the steel bar crossing each small, dark, perked nipple. Masato passed a hand on Taka’s front to come and tease them as Toru finished his chore. Taka huffed, head falling on the blonde’s shoulder and pushing his chest forward into the touch. Masato asked in a half laugh how he could support them all day with how sensitive he was but Taka didn’t reply, simply kissing the skin at reach.

The redhead stood up and removed his own shirt. Taka gave his full attention to the solid frame, defined pectorals, flat stomach and veiny arms. He leaned in and held Taka’s jaw before kissing him, forcing his tongue deep into the brunette’s mouth. They separated with a trail of saliva linking them for an instant, and the redhead gave a glance to his boyfriend. Some looks had meanings but obviously Masato and Toru were speaking their own language here.

Like a practiced tag team, they moved Taka’s body and made him lie down in the middle of the bed, Masato on his knees close to his head while Toru took the spot between his legs after discarding them of their pants and underwear. The redhead ignored the erection left for all eyes to see and rather leaned on the smaller body again. Supporting himself on his elbow, he covered a priced bud with his mouth, tongue teasing the bar with its tip or rubbing flat against the sensitive flesh. Taka whimpered, one hand coming to tangle in the vivid red locks in encouragement. Masato stared at his lover, helping with his finger rolling the other nipple between their pads.

The brunette moaned, his legs spreading further and coming higher against Toru’s sides. He wasn’t sure how much he could bear his nipples being mistreated like that but then the redhead freed the one he kept hostage, letting the cold air replace his mouth. Toru’s eyes, dark and intense, stared up to Taka behind his blood colored bangs. His mouth parted and a shade more red. The brunette bit his lower lip. He was about to be eaten. Entirely.

Making its way down, Toru’s mouth trailed its path on the hot skin, his ends following its progress on Taka’s side, until it reached its goal. However, once his head between the eagerly parted legs, Toru kept ignoring Taka’s impatient erection to focus on his inner thighs, kissing, nipping and sucking hickeys on the perfect skin.

Taka tried to sit down and reach the redhead, deciding to take the upper hand and give back to his partner. But he was pushed back down on the mattress by Masato's gentle yet firm hand. The brunette raised his eyes to him who smiled and leaned to whisper close to his ear. “My man here likes to serve. Be a cutie and let him work for now.”

Off all kinds of whore he was he still was one for attention. So if Toru wanted to worship his body, he’d let him gladly do. On that moment he let out a surprised moan when the redhead took his balls in his mouth. Taka started to pant under the touch and the flaming gaze of Masato on his bare body.

He reached a hand to Masato’s crotch, massaging the bulge in his black jeans. A groan and the blonde removed his shirt. He then undid his pants and freed his cock from its underwear. The small hand wrapped around Masato’s length at the same time Toru kissed Taka’s tip, running his tongue on the slit and making the brunette cry in need.

Toru pinned his hips and took him whole in his mouth. Unable to move his hips, Taka could only arc his back at the sudden warmth and wetness around his length, legs rising on Toru’s back. A soft touch on his hair reminded him of the blonde next to him. Taka opened his mouth and darted his tongue out as an invitation. The blonde kept his hold on Taka’s hair and shifted to come closer, presenting the head of his cock to the brunette who took the bit he could take in this position without a protest. His tongue played with the sensitive head while his own dick was suddenly in the cold air, Toru releasing him with a loud, wet song.

Straightening on his knees, Toru pulled Masato by his neck for a kiss. Taka stared up at them, mouth doing a sloppy work on Masato and legs pressing against Toru. Watching the couple making out while they were taking care of both his back and front was mesmerizing. He almost missed Masato pouring translucid liquid on Toru’s palm before they separated and cold wet fingers pressed against his entrance.

They circled his hole an instant before entering in a smooth movement, Taka moaning against Masato’s cock from the delicious stretch. Humming pleasantly, Toru spoke in approbation. “I can tell you will feel incredible around my dick.” Still preparing him, he leaned to take him off of the blonde’s dick for a kiss. Mixing and testing the tastes of both Masato and Taka’s precum on their tongues. Toru gave a quick suck on his boyfriend’s member on his way back before removing his fingers from the brunette’s inside to stand and remove the remaining of his clothes.

Climbing back on the bed he took Taka by his waist and maneuvered him, switching him and positioning him to stand on all four. The brunette immediately went back on busying his mouth on Masato’s cock, now able to take better care of it while the redhead rubbed his own erection between Taka’s soft ass cheeks. His hand caressed his back, following his spine up to the base of his neck, appreciating its curve. “He looks so damn small. Don’t break him Toru.”

“Don’t worry. He looks like he got some good practice, don’t you lovely?”For an answer, Taka simply moaned around Masato’s cock and pushed his hips backward against Toru.

“Go on baby. He wants you.” Taka removed himself from Masato to breathe as Toru pushed in, hand pulling his hips toward him against Taka’s body reflex to get away. Taka moaned, face buried in the sheets as Toru didn’t stop pushing before getting his whole length nestled in his tight heat. Toru indulged him a moment to adjust to his size while Masato put his hand on his cheek, inviting him to keep going with the blowjob.

Steadying himself with one hand on Masato’s hipbone, he took him back in his mouth as Toru started to thrust. The hold on his hips was firm but not enough to prevent his body from being pushed a bit forward. Taka adjusted with a practiced ease, trying his best not to choke on the cock but still eagerly pushing his hips back to meet with Toru’s. But soon enough he let go of Masato, in need of air. Panting and moaning raising in volume with the speed and intensity of Toru’s thrust. All he could hear was the sound of their skin slapping against each other and all he could feel was the hotness of his skin and the friction in his inside building warmth in his underbelly.

Masato took a hold on Taka’s jaw and helped him raise his upper body. He claimed his mouth for a sloppy kiss, and Taka wrapped his arms around his shoulder on a desperate need to anchor himself. He lost it completely when Toru started to hit his sweet spot more precisely and Masato wrapped his long fingers around his erection. He didn’t need much more to reach his orgasm. Coming on Masato’s hand and moaning on his smirking face.

He buried his face in the blonde neck, huffing and moaning close to his ear as Toru finished himself as well, thrusting in his oversensitive body and Masato kept jerking off his softening member. Painfully good. “Your voice goes so high...” The redhead pulled the smaller man off of Masato’s neck and held him against his chest as he came, a low groan coming from his throat while coating his inside with sticky white.

Toru kept him close, holding his chest and kissing between his shoulder blades. With heavy eyes the brunette was staring at the blonde before him who was giving a satisfied look at the show he was witnessing, giving his own cock slow strokes.

There was a calm, silent moment of bliss before Toru seemed to come down enough from his high to move them. He withdrew from Taka and immediately Masato was there to help him maneuver the smaller man once more.

Toru lied down with his back partly leaning against the headboard and took Taka back against his chest, lifting his hips a bit higher than his own. The redhead spread his legs, passing Taka’s legs over his thighs and the brunette fidgeted and whimpered from how, in this position, he could feel the redhead’s semen leak between his cheeks. Masato kneeled between their legs, biting his lower lip at the sight of them, staring at the whitish liquid run on the small man’s skin. “You good, Taka?”

The brunette nodded but leaned his head back against Toru’s neck. “Give me just a moment…”

Warm, large hands gently stroked his stomach and Toru whispered in his ear. “You are doing wonderfully.” Sighing, the brunette forced his body to relax. Sensing the muscles under his pads losing their tension, Toru’s fingers moved up to tease on a nipple, playing with the piercing and starting to work the man again, making him shiver in pleasure.

Masato watched them, simply caressing their thighs and hands still slow on his member. He finally put a hand against the headboard for support and leaned toward them giving each of them a long kiss. In the meantime, The redhead took one of Taka’s hands in his own and guided it toward the blonde’s cock. Gently pushing the fingers to wrap around the hard length and staying over them. He guided their joined palms in a slow movement and Masato shuddered against his lips.

The second pierced nipples enjoyed the same fate as its twin when Masato imitated his boyfriend and Taka could feel desire rapidly building in his underbelly as well as blood draining from his brain toward his cock. The long fingers abandoned the piercing to help the flood in the brunette’s awakening member, giving it a few strokes.

When he felt ready, Taka gently pulled on the hard cock, inviting the man closer. Masato positioned himself at the entrance, still dirty with his lover’s cum. Taka didn’t refrained the high moan that passed his lips, shamelessly enjoying the gross sensation of being filled again while still another man’s release coating his inside.

The blonde didn’t lose any time to thrust into the loose hole, still clinging to the headboard over his lovers’ heads to help push his hips forward. Taka threw his head back with a cry, oversensitive from the previous intercourse. Masato was quick to find the perfect angle to hit his prostate, and he felt like fire was rushing in his veins. He wasn’t spared by Toru kissing and nipping his neck and playing with the piercings of his nipples. “I’m…” His sentence was cut by a new moan, but he didn't need to do more for the couple to understand. Toru moved a hand from his nipple to wrap it around his erection and thrust following Masato’s pace.

Groaning, Masato leaned to kiss his boyfriend, the luscious sound of their tongue meeting against the brunette ear making him reach his orgasm for the second time. He whimpered loudly as Toru milked him and Masato rode his own orgasm, his release joining his boyfriend’s. He kept giving slow thrust, still kissing the redhead before withdrawing and claiming Taka’s mouth. “Thank you sweetheart.”

Drained, Taka could only weakly answer the kiss and hum in agreement. Toru gently grabbed his jaw and turned his face to kiss him as well. He fought sleep as Toru carefully took him out of the bed to clean him and himself with a washcloth and warm water, cleaning him from the sweat, alcohol and body fluids before bringing him back to bed. They tucked under the blanket when Taka heard the shower starting to run. He snuggled against Toru’s chest, burying his nose in the skin of his chest. Toru played with his hair, lulling him gently.

A moment later, the mattress shifted under a new weight and Masato hovered his body to give a last kiss to the redhead before lying with them, spooning Taka’s body and leaving a peck on the nape of his neck. He fell asleep with the low voices whispering around him and large hands caressing his skin.

***

Muffled groans and dulled moans took him away from his sleep. Taka shifted slightly on the comfy bed, realizing he was missing the two bodies he fell asleep trapped in between. Opening his lids, he was rewarded by a beautiful sight. Masato was hovering over his boyfriend’s body, steading himself with one arm and the other pinning Toru to the bed by the nape of his neck. Toru was lying on his stomach, arms hugging the pillow which his head was half buried in. Eyes closed and mouth open in an expression of pure bliss. Hair a vivid stain on the pristine pillow. The movement of their bodies and the sounds they made unambiguous of what they were doing under the sheets.

Taka stared, still half asleep and simply enjoying the view. It was a gorgeous view to wake up to. Witnessing the buffy redhead bottoming for his partner was incredibly sexy, and the brunette didn't know he could be aroused so early in the morning.

Heavy lidded eyes opened and stared right into Taka’s. Unfocused and dark, lost in the pleasure. But the brunette felt like those pupils were piercing his soul. Taka blushed, he could feel his skin warming down to his chest in a way he didn’t the night before. He felt like in this exact moment he truly entered the couple’s intimacy. But he didn’t feel ashamed, rather privileged. Toru’s arm extended to grab Taka hand, bringing it to his panting face and nuzzling into his fingers. Taka froze at the gesture, not sure of what to do and then deciding on doing nothing, simply staring at the redhead’s wrecked face as his lover kept him down and pounded in him at a painfully slow pace.

Taka raised his eyes and met Masato’s stare. Chocolate iris thin circles as his pupils were blown in pleasure. They kept their stare as a whine raised in the room and the redhead came. The blonde broke the contact as he came following his boyfriend. He leaned to kiss on his shoulder blade and rest his forehead against the nape of his neck, replacing his palm on the spot.

Their panting was the only sound in the room. Taka kept staring at them, as if in a trance and finally Masato turned his eyes back on the brunette. On his stupidly handsome face, wet from the sweat and with damp hair sticking on his temples, took place a stupidly handsome smile. “Give us a moment, Taka. Then we will fuck you until you lose your voice.” Taka's member twitched.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
